


Make Me Feel Alive

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “You make me feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like I can breathe.”
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Make Me Feel Alive

“Don’t do this, Severus,” you plead with tears welling up. You’ve done this before, have been in this circle for years now since the war ended. You get close, you get vulnerable, and then he pulls back, afraid and guilty, _unworthy_ he says. “One of these days I’ll have enough. One day you’ll want to pull me back and I’ll say no.”

“That would be the wise thing to do.” His voice is so dull, using a forced emotionless tone you haven’t heard since he was a professor at Hogwarts. He turns and walks towards your door to leave. You grab his sleeve just as his hand touches the knob.

“Please,” you beg, voice cracking. “Stay.” He won’t turn to look at you, but at least he’s not turning the knob. “I don’t care who we were before. Professor, student. Death Eater, DA. None of that matters anymore.” Your fingers twist in the fabric of his sleeve, urging him back to you. “You make me feel alive,” you confess. “When I’m with you… it’s the only time I feel like I can breathe.” There’s a long pause where you hope he’ll say something, do something. Anything. But he stays frozen in silence. “Severus?” He turns and there’s a conflict wild in his eyes.

“You’ll regret this.” Fear. Longing. Desire. You pull on his arm as he rushes forward, not allowing you to argue with him before he sweeps his mouth down over yours, finally giving into what you both want.


End file.
